


U is For Unfaithful

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [21]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>U is for unfaithful</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is For Unfaithful

Her head is full of uncertainties and repeated history. Because this has happened to her before. And how did she not see this coming again? Can her heart handle another blow like this once she decides to finally speak?

But she knows better now. Because she deserves better. Life has kicked her down enough times now and silence means weakness. She can’t remain silent. But words fail her. She doesn’t know what to say. She’s stopped crying but she’s yet to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Arizona sits in a chair at the other end of the room, her face full of guilt and remorse and Callie wishes she could forgive her.

“Callie?” The blonde tries cautiously, “Can you please talk to me?”

Sofia stirs in the bedroom and Callie turns her head in that direction as Arizona continues to stare and wish for forgiveness.

Shaking her head, Callie pushes herself to her feet and dries her cheeks with the back of her hand as she heads toward Sofia’s room. “Get out of my apartment. You don’t live here anymore.”


End file.
